prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Season 5
Season 5 'of ''Pretty Little Liars ''was renewed by ABC Family on March 26, 2013. Consisting of 25 episodes, production began in March 2014 and the season will premiere on June 10, 2014. Furthermore, this season will feature the 100th episode of the series and a special Holiday episode. Notes * Marlene tweeted that there could be a Christmas episode this season - when asked by a fan regarding if we get one. (28 October 2013) *Marlene tweeted that they will do something special for sure the 100th episode and that Season 5 is wow! (1 November 2013) * Marlene tweeted the number of episodes: 25 ''including the Holiday episode. (7 January 2014) * Marlene tweeted a possible clue: being stuck IN school on a snow day is bad luck. (29 January 2014) ** Marlene would earlier tweet that she sees snow in her future. (7 January 2014) * Marlene tweeted that the writers are back in action. (1 February 2014) ** Marlene tweeted some of the PLL writers with the caption 'Happy first day of school'. (27 January 2014) * Ashley (Hanna) got hair extensions for Season 5. Source Storylines Spencer Hastings TBA Emily Fields TBA Hanna Marin TBA Aria Montgomery TBA Alison DiLaurentis TBA Mona Vanderwaal TBA Cast Main Cast * Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings– 0/25 * Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin – 0/25 * Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery – 0/25 * Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields – 0/25 * Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis – 0/25 * Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal – 0/25 Supporting / Guest Cast *Keegan Allen as Toby Cavanaugh – 0/25 *Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz – 0/25 *Tyler Blackburn as Caleb Rivers – 0/25 *Brendan Robinson ad Lucas Gottesman – 0/25 *Torrey Devitto as Melissa Hastings – 0/25 *Jim Abele as Kenneth DiLaurentis – 0/25 *Tammin Sursok as Jenna Marshall – 0/25 *Drew Van Acker as Jason DiLaurentis – 0/25 *Lindsey Shaw as Paige McCullers – 0/25 *Brant Daugherty as Noel Kahn – 0/25 *Laura Leighton as Ashley Marin – 0/25 *Vanessa Ray as Cece Drake – 0/25 *Lesley Fera as Veronica Hastings – 0/25 *Nolan North as Peter Hastings – 0/25 *Sean Faris as Gabriel Holbrook – 0/25 *Aeriel Miranda as Shana – 0/25 *Nia Peeples as Pam Fields – 0/25 Season Notes '''Note: There must be reliable sources for any spoilers! *We will get some Toby and Alison scenes in the present. Source *It has been confirmed that Caleb will be returning to Rosewood. Source ** He will return in the 100th episode of Pretty Little Liars. (PaleyFest Panel 2014) * We will get more of a glimpse of what Jason was doing away. Source * We will get closer to find out who killed Wilden in the premiere. Source * Marlene has reveal in an interview that Jenna and Melissa both will be in Season 5 and also Ali's dad Kenneth will also appear Episodes 5A 5B Gallery PLL_S5_writers_back_in_action.jpg First pLl concept meeting of Season 5! .jpg 10424476 755765601111230 789708921 n.jpg PLLseason5transform.jpg PaigeSeason5.jpg 1888684 10152117838695233 4915230030674056341 n.jpg Navigational Reference Category:Season Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Episode Guide Category:Pretty Little Liars TV Series Category:ABC Family Category:Upcoming Season Category:5A Category:5B